Zombietalia
by To the Redwoods
Summary: When an outbreak of mysterious 'food poisoning' hits the world, it's up to the nations and their ever loyal capital cities to try and stop it. This is alot easier said then done however, with more then a few of their own missing and zombies running rapant
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is sitting in about half of a notebook, just waiting to find meaning in its life. It was never meant to see human eyes, because of my OC's… I don't like sticking them everywhere, but I couldn't stop writing and now I don't know how the story would exist without them.. I just hope it doesn't like suck or whatever.. More oneshots will come into existence as they pop up and don't fit anywhere, but I really missed writing like a serious story. Don't forget to tell me what you think and I apoligize again for my OC's guys... :]_

* * *

><p>The monsters were closing in fast. Though DC swung wildly with a bat clutched tightly in her shaking hands, they didn't slow down or stop. No matter how many she knocked down, more took their places, groaning and stumbling through the crumbling walls of the old church she'd taken refuge in. She had somehow been separated from the others and had no idea how long she could last on her own.<p>

A loud crash somewhere nearby made the panicking capital city jump and step back towards the wall behind her. Tears leaked down her cheeks as she faced her mob of attackers.

"Stay away from me.." She managed to choke out, even though she knew the monsters couldn't understand her. With another loud smash, the widow behind her shoulder was broken and the leathery decaying hands of another group of the creatures grabbed at her, pulling on her hair and clothes.

The undead creatures in front of her continued to amble forward, unhindered by her desperate attempts at keeping them away. There was no one to hear her cries for help, and in a last frantic attempt to keep the monsters at bay, she threw her bat at the closest monster, but missed its head. The bat fell harmlessly to the floor with a clatter and the creatures continued their advance.

DC couldn't help but laugh a little through her tears. The zombies, her deepest fear made real by a freak infection and the one thing everyone had always made fun of her for dreading, were now going to be the cause of her death. She was going to be torn apart and eaten by the undead and she wouldn't even have the chance to tell anyone 'I told you so'. The nearest of the creatures, the one who had escaped her bat of course, pulled her wrist forward with a painful jerk. The American capital watched in horror as it opened its disgusting mouth and-

"America!" DC jumped, practically choking herself on the seatbelt that held her tight in the seat of the small car currently cruising down a deserted Canadian highway.

The blonde nation in the driver's seat turned to her, obviously alarmed by the sudden outburst. "Jesus DC! You scared me! Everything okay?"

DC's heart hammered wildly in her chest and she struggled to catch her breath. With wide eyes, she looked into the backseat of the small blue car. There was nothing there but a two backpacks, an ice chest, and a suitcase. She turned back to the front window and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Was it that nightmare again?" America asked, his voice was quieter than it had been before and he peeked over at the terrified girl in the seat beside him. "Did you want to talk about it?"

The American capital forced her shaking hands up to push her bangs out of her eyes. A cold sweat had broken out on her forehead. She let out a breath. "It was the same as it always is.. Except this time they almost got me. They get closer and closer every time I fall asleep.."

The blonde nation sighed. "It's not like they're hard to kill dude.. You gotta overcome your fear of these zomb-"

"Don't even say it." DC cut him off as she pulled a water bottle from the bag at her feet. "And you're one to talk about overcoming fears. I'll take that as 'Yes DC, I am completely over my fear of ghosts'."

"Yeah but that's a legit fear! You can't hit a ghost in the head with a bat and then it goes away! Your fear is just irrational."

"My fear stopped being irrational the second zombies started popping up and you know it." She said matter-of-factly. After a moment of silence, she turned to America. "Well?"

"Well nothing. That was a solid argument." He admitted with a dejected huff.

"That's what I thought.." She managed a shaky laugh before turning to the window. The pair was currently on their way to pick up Canada and Ottawa before heading to help with the growing crisis in Europe.

Yes, it was true. What the world's leaders had taken to calling 'extreme food poisoning' had struck the world. The victims of the supposed 'food poisoning' were infected and in more accurate terms turned into Night of the Living Dead zombies. Though North America had remained relatively unaffected by the strange illness, with only an occasional case here and there, horror stories had floated across both oceans of the disastrous effects the food poisoning was having on the rest of the world. Citizens in nations all over the world were being transformed into mindless flesh eating monsters. Despite the fact that no actual corpses had risen from the dead, zombie was the only term the general public found fit the infected. To help along with the use of this term, the disease was not only transferred through food but through blood or having the unfortunate pleasure of being bitten.

Even worse than the symptoms, doctors had yet to pinpoint where the infection was coming from. No specific food seemed to be the singular source. Not only that, but so far, the disease had been proven incurable and the only way to stop an infected person was to, and as gruesome as it always was, destroy the head of the supposed 'victim of extreme food poisoning'.

DC had known the situation must be worse than of the official's scrambling for answers back home in the White House could ever imagine when she had received a distress call from London. She wouldn't give any details, but apparently the disease was spreading faster than anyone could have ever predicted and it was getting increasingly difficult to keep the quarantine that they had set up safe and secure. The British capital had requested assistance, for everyone's sake. When DC had agreed, she had hurried some information about an emergency meeting and huge a quarantined area in Berlin.

"Italy still isn't answering his phone.." DC commented as she brought her device back into her lap.

"Hm?" America winced a little but DC didn't catch it.

She stared intently at the screen of her phone, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "I've heard back from everyone else.. All the capitals which is a miracle in itself, but not Italy or Rome.. I'm really starting to worry."

"Ah, listen.. About that DC.. Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?" She looked up and shook her head. "What do you know?"

He let out a breath. "Look.. Oh man.." He started then quickly stopped and he slammed on the brakes.  
>"What the hell America-" DC started as she recovered from her momentary whiplash. She immediately cut herself off as she looked up and her eyes fell on a small group of the zombie monsters in the middle of the deserted highway they had been cruising along. "Oh my god.."<p>

They were feasting on what looked like the leftovers of what used to be a family. The innocent citizens had seemed to have been pulled from their mini-van which was now crashed in the ditch on the side of the road to become the next meal for the zombies.

"Just think, if we woulda been here just a couple minutes earlier we prolly coulda saved those guys.." America put the car in park and unbuckled his seatbelt. "That's a huge bummer."

DC shook her head and grabbed onto the sleeve of his red sweater. "Don't you even think about going out there! I'm serious America, just leave them-"

"Leave them? But aren't we supposed to be helping eliminate this problem? We can't just leave them, you know that. And besides, that doesn't sound very heroic does it?" He gently removed her hand from his sleeve and smiled.

The brunette capital remained silent, not wanting to admit he was right.

"That's what I thought. Now just sit tight, this'll only take a minute." He mumbled as he dug on the floor behind his seat, searching for the baseball bat he had brought along with him. "Wish me luck!" He opened the car door and after a little salute, jogged off in the direction of the decaying monsters.

Reluctantly, DC nodded. As fast as she could, she pushed down the locks before trying to occupy herself with anything to avoid looking up at the impeding beat down that would be taking place outside of the car. Her eyes fell to her phone as it buzzed and a message from Ottawa popped onto the screen.

"How are you and America? Canada said something about you guys coming up here, but didn't have a lot of details. Something about Berlin?"

Out of habit, immediately after she finished reading the message, she looked up to see what America was doing. She managed to look down fast enough to avoid seeing the bat actually smash the last of the monsters heads open on the street. After taking a few deep breaths and fighting the urge to throw up, her eyes returned to her lap and she refocused on her phone.

"We have definitely been better, but we're totally on our way. I have no idea what's going on in Berlin though dude, but I know London needs our help."

She finished and sent the message, but kept her eyes on her phone. There was still no message from Rome or Italy. A loud knock on the window made her jump violently as her mind began to wander. America met the angry glare she shot him with a sheepish smile and he pointed down at the lock.

"Didn't mean to scare you DC. You need to relax a little bit. The zombies aren't gonna get you as long as I'm around, okay?" He laughed as he tossed the bat back down onto the floor of the back of the car.

"Please just shut up and drive." DC closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window. "My life has become a living nightmare.." She grumbled.

With another laugh, America obliged her request and they continued on their way.

"Did you burn them?"

"Oh crap.." The blonde nation stepped on the breaks and pulled a box of matches out of his pocket. "Just a sec."

Once the monsters were incapacitated, the only way to dispose of the infected corpses was by burning them. This ensured that the infection wouldn't spread any faster than it was already threatening to. Since the disease was so resistant and resilient, this was decided to be the only way and had even become the official procedure for dealing with the monsters.

"You know DC, things are gonna get worse before they get better.." America refastened his seatbelt and continued to drive away from the now burning corpses.

She opened her eyes for a moment to look out the window. The world was certainly falling quickly into a sense of despair, but the night was always darkest just before the sun rises, wasn't that the old saying? She let out a breath that fogged up the glass in front of her nose.

"I won't let you down America, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Looks like I got the ball rolling a little bit already. Thank you for the support already guys. You are all amazing. :] And the fact that you don't mind my ridiculous overuse of my OC's means the world to me.. Onto chapter two then where we hear from some others. :] PS: I lost a bit of motivation and I haven't had a lot of time to get anything done for a while.. Hopefully there's still someone sticking it out with me on this one.. Once again, sorry for disappearing.. _

* * *

><p>On the other side of the world..<p>

" .. Reports of infections are spreading further and further with each passing hour. The mysterious disease has been found to be transferred not only from the blood but any type of bite from the infected individuals. Use extreme caution around the crazed victims as they are no longer in their right mind. So far, these infected citizens are not responding to and kind of medication or treatment. As of now, the only way method to subdue the effected is death, by removing the head, or destroying the brains-"

"Turn this garbage off will you? You're going to worry yourself to death." Paris flipped off the news report and took the spot beside London on the couch across the small office. "I made tea."

"Thank you.." London mumbled wearily as she took the cup in her hands.

"Now, mon ami, you must allow yourself this moment to relax." The French capital took a sip of her own tea and closed her dark eyes. "Just this moment then we must return to the people who need us."

The British capital looked up briefly from her tea to the French woman sitting beside her. Things had been hard for both of them over the past few months, but harder for Paris. She and France had been displaced from their home when the infection had rooted itself beyond repair in the nation. The two, along with several French politicians and dignitaries and the few citizens that were still healthy had fled to the relatively large safe area set up in London. The pair of capitals had spent almost every day of the last few months tending to not only the citizens calling the quarantined area home, but running tests and check-ups to ensure the infection hadn't somehow leaked into their bubble. It had been a lot of hard work, that hadn't shown a lot of payoff. If anything things were only getting bleaker from here on out.

"What's on your mind, my friend?" Paris' voice made her tear her eyes from her tea. "You look lost."

"I'm worried.." She admitted quietly. "I've barely heard anything from the others.. What if they're in danger?"

The French capital opened one dark eye and let out a breath. "Everyone's worried mon ami, and everyone's in danger. Not that that is much comfort but the sentiment is everyone is worried about everyone else, you see? We must trust the others will arrive either here or in Berlin safe and sound. There is nothing good that can come from worrying beyond that. Now, drink your tea and relax." Her eye slipped closed as she raised her own cup to her lips.

"Yes, yes. You're right of course.." London mumbled as she took a long drink of the steaming liquid and it settled in her stomach and calmed her shaking nerves. She let out a satisfied breath.

Paris chuckled then stood. "There see? Take your time with that cup and I will return to the citizens." She stretched and straightened out her clothes.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"London, relax or I will borrow some of France's' special pills' and force you." She laughed lightly at the others eye roll. "Just return to the line of duty soon. I can't last forever on my own. Au revoir."

As the other capital disappeared out the door, London closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the back of the couch. She let her mind go blank and even was entertaining thoughts of a short nap. The moment her nerves began to relax, her phone rang loudly from somewhere underneath her. She jumped, but was able to keep her hot tea from spilling as she scrambled to answer the loudly ringing device.

"Hello?" She answered, sharper then she'd intended, as she resituated herself back on the couch.

"You alright there London?" DC's voice came through from the other line. "You sound a little out of breath. Is everything safe out there?"

The British capital cleared her throat in an attempt to regain some of her lost composure. "Oh I'm perfectly fine, just the ring on the mobile.. Listen it's not important.. What's going on DC? I have things to be doing you know.."

"Me and America are coming to help you. We're on our way to get Canada and Ottawa now and we're bringing them."

"You are.." London felt a sense of hope fill her chest before she coughed in order to sound like she was serious. "As you should, it's our duty to look after each other you know. In fact, you two are so reckless I'm shocked you weren't here ages ago, yelling about heroics with your guns blazing."

DC laughed despite herself. "Don't try to makes that relief. How are.. Things.. Anyway.."

"We're holding it together. We've set up a rather large safe area, though there's no telling how long it will stay safe.."

""Just cold out a little longer though okay? Help is on the way."

Somewhere in the distance, London heard America's distinct voice. "Okay let's get moving DC! Hang up the phone so I have someone to talk to!"

"Hey London I-"

"Have to go yes I heard. Idiots. Stay safe alright?"

"You too. Talk to you soon."

With a soft click, the other line went silent and the blonde capital ran a hand through her hair. She desperately wanted those couple of minutes of sleep, but she was sure she'd taken long enough enjoying her tea. Paris was most likely in need of her assistance by now. She stood and managed to crack her back and elbows.

"Excuse me, Miss London? Miss Paris is asking for you." A young man appeared in the doorway with a light nock on the wooden doorframe. "Oh and Mr. Britain as well as Mr. France have returned. Shall I tell them you're on your way?"

"No, I'm coming. Lead the way." London followed the man out down a flight of stairs at the other end of the hall to an area where beds and benches were set up in a hallway. People were being evaluated and examined by the few doctors and nurses that had made it into the safe area.

"There you are! Took our sweet time getting over here didn't we.." Paris winked as she looked up briefly from where she was placing a bandage above France's eyebrow with delicate fingers. She mumbled something under her breath in French and the nation sitting in the chair in front of her chuckled lightly.

London rolled her eyes. "DC just phoned. Apparently she and America are coming to help out.. Which is probably a good thing."

"That's just what we need right now. America and his so called heroics" Britain appeared from a room nearby sporting a Band-Aid on his cheek and a bruise in the shape of a hand on his neck. "What we need now is a cure, nothing more."

"What happened to your neck.." London breathed, running her fingers lightly over the deep purple marks. "Did something grab you?"

Britain kept his eyes trained on her and answered simply with, "The monsters are getting increasingly violent.."

Paris set her hands on her hips and examined her medical work on France's forehead. "Good, non? And I believe that any help at this point would be welcomed, don't you agree?"

An uneasy silence settled between the four of them. The French capital was right. Help of any kind would be not only welcomed but celebrated. They were drowning without it.

"Excuse me? So sorry to interrupt but the doctors are asking for all of you." A small nurse appeared in the doorway and attracted all of their attention.

"Coming. We're all coming." Britain made his way down the hallway first, followed closely by France and Paris. London stood for a moment, lost in thought.

"Are you with us cheri?" France's wearily called back to her.

"Hm, oh yes right behind you." The British capital shook her head to fend off the fast approaching morbid thoughts and followed after the others. She could only hope DC and the others would hurry to their aid.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Long time no see everybody. Sorry about the hiatus but I am feeling motivated for the time being to write as much as I can. I have been updating everything slowly but surely and really want to finish some stories. I just miss writing and want to let you all know that I miss you too. :] You should all message me and review and tell me what you have all been up to in the past year. I have been traveling and getting ready to move and dating the most amazing boy and getting accepted to a university. Anyway, hiatus is momentarily over and I am filled with renewed vigor and I just want to write. I love all of you and I hope I still have some readers. That would be so nice. :]_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere in Switzerland..<p>

Vaduz rushed through the usually crowded halls of the Swiss capital building. They were now empty of course and only the sound of his shoes on the hard wood floors rang through the vacant hall. Nearly everyone had been evacuated from the city and those who were left behind were struggling to remain uninfected.

"Pardon me.." He murmured as he made his way through a small group of men in suits talking quietly about something that sounded really important. Nervously he checked his watch and shook his head. He was running late and was sure a lecture was waiting for him when he delivered the reports clutched in his arms, the reports on the spread of the infection that he had been sent to retrieve almost two hours previous. Bern was even more high strung than usual today because Switzerland had disappeared with a small arsenal to find a safe place for Liechtenstein, and a few wayward citizens as well that had been extensively tested to be sure they weren't infected.

"You're late." Bern muttered as Vaduz tried and failed to slip unnoticed through the door. His dark green gaze flickered between a news report that played quietly on a small screen sitting on the coffee table beside his propped up feet and laptop balanced on his knees. This arrangement had become the norm for the Swiss capital.

"I know I'm sorry, I came as fast as I could." Vaduz cleared his throat as the blonde's eyes switched back to the keyboard.

"It's getting worse by the hour. Spreading like wildfire." Bern glanced up briefly, his hard gaze falling on the capital standing on the other side of the room. "You got those lab reports I asked for?"

He held up the folder and handed it over. "Yes. Every single one inconclusive like every time before."

Bern flipped through the pages quickly and then let out a frustrated sigh, tossing the folder to the couch to sit on top of another pile of discarded papers. "Not even a hint. Nothing is effecting it's spread, nothing is killing it, nothing is denting it." He let out a deep sigh and let his head fall back against the couch. "No answers. Just nothing at all."

"Don't be so negative.. ?"

"Did you just attempt to encourage me in the form of a question Vaduz?" The Swiss capital asked after a moment.

"Er.." Vaduz's pale eyes fell to the sleeves of his sweater, but before he had time to stumble into more forced words of comfort the phone on the end table beside the couch rang.

"Go ahead." The Swiss capital answered sharply.

"Oh is that Bern? I was hoping Switzerland would be around but if I've been put through to you he is predisposed." Austria sounded tired, but as always purposeful.

"I'm afraid not sir but is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes well, I was just going to inform you all that things have gotten, oh exponentially worse here." There was a shuffling somewhere beside him and he paused, muttered something to someone just out of earshot, before clearing his throat and speaking again. "We've been evacuated, Hungary, Budapest, Vienna and myself. No one is healthy I'm afraid."

"No one at all?"

"I suppose I should rephrase, we were able to save barely a few and are being moved now to a safer location. At present we are unable to do anything for those still inside the nation."

Bern's gaze met Vaduz's only briefly. "Safer location where exactly?"

"Berlin apparently. Someone had the peace of mind to put the entire city on lockdown when all of this started. It's the safest place in the world right now."

"Berlin.."

"Yes, you know Germany. Always ready for anything. So if you have anyone safe I suggest you move there in a hurry. Talk to Germany and he will tell you all the details. Relay the message along to anyone you think needs to hear it will you?" Austria let out a long sigh and rubbed at his tired eyes.

"Yessir."

With that the dark haired nation pocketed his phone and leaned his head back against the car seat. They had been loaded quickly into the back of a large van with three or four citizens, who were being tended to by Budapest and Vienna. So few had escaped so far and they were all hurting, but Austria could still feel those being left behind and even though he told himself there was nothing to be done about it now, no way to save them, it still stabbed at his insides like a hot knife. He jumped slightly as a hand wrapped tightly around his. His violet eyes slipped open and he met Hungary's warm smile with a weary one of his own.

"Try to relax for me will you?" She asked quietly. "Everything will get better soon enough, for now there's nothing we can do but help those we've managed to save."

He kept his eyes on her. Hungary looked tired too. Her usually vibrant eyes were just slightly duller and even her smile was a little weak but she was strong, as always. Nothing was going to keep her from doing everything she could to save at least a few more of her citizens.

"Once we get to Berlin we will figure this mess out and you and I will go back out and save more people." She nodded with confidence.

Austria managed a smile, a genuine one however small it was. A light blush stained his cheeks and he let go of some of the tension that had collected in his shoulders. "Yes I know. Thank you Hungary."

"Of course. You know I'll always be here if you need me."

And so their hands rested, twined together on the seat between them. Budapest and Vienna eventually fell asleep against one another as the citizens were checked out as healthy and the car rolled on towards Berlin, the safest place in the world. Apparently.

High above North America…

The plane that the whole of North America had found themselves in was a small private jet that Canada had brought them too. Lucky for them they didn't need to pack their citizens in it as well as the virus had remained fairly isolated a manageable in the America's. However, the nations and capitals had to get to Europe and Asia to help everyone else. They couldn't ignore what was happening in the rest of the world and hope their home would remain safe for much longer.

DC was staring at her phone after another failed attempt to contact Italy. She couldn't stand not knowing what was going on with her friend and she was starting to assume some terrible things. "Straight to voice mail again." She muttered. Usually she texted Italy all day every day and it had been nearly a week now since she'd heard even so much as a 'Hi' from the perpetually cheery nation. She chewed nervously on her lip and shoved her phone back into her bag. "I just don't understand why he isn't answering. I must have blown up his phone with message by now.."

"Who DC?" Canada's quiet voice brought her back into the present and she looked up suddenly.

"Who what?" She answered quickly, feeling herself flush.

"Who are you trying to talk to? You've been muttering to yourself and checking your phone for a while." He smiled softly, a little embarrassed. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"She's muttering kind of loudly." Ottawa agreed from the chairs across from them.

The American capital let out a breath. "I just want to make sure that Italy is safe, but it's been a while and his phone has been off or something. We usually talk all the time, I mean _all the time_ and I'm just worried. You think he'll be in Berlin though?"

There was an awkward pause before Ottawa sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Ah.. DC about that.."

Her blood ran cold. "About what?" She glanced between their grim expressions as they also exchanged looks. "Tell me now." She demanded as she stood up, but missed intimidation by mile as a worry flooded over her.

"America really didn't tell you? DC, Italy is where all of this started. No one's heard anything from the whole peninsula in over a month." Canada explained carefully.

Ottawa hesitated before adding, "And no one's allowed to go down there because of how contagious the disease is. It's ground zero and whatever this is, is way worse down there. No one's come out alive who's gone down for recon and no one has escaped-"

"Ottawa." Canada cut him off.

"What?" He silenced himself when he took notice of DC's distressed expression. "Oh I am so sorry DC I didn't-"

She was taking a moment to compose herself. The anxiety that had been present before had turned into pure fear. "So you're telling me, that Italy is in trouble and no one.." Her voice caught and she looked up. "Why aren't we allowed down there? We have to get healthy people out. We have to help Italy, what if.. What if he's.."

"I told you not to tell her till we got there man.." America emerged from the cockpit with an exasperated sigh. "Listen DC-"

She rushed to him, suddenly furious. "You knew about all of this? You knew he was in trouble and you didn't tell me? What if he needs me? What if he's hurt? What about his people America?"

"DC get ahold of yourself." America said sternly. "I didn't want you to go running off without thinking. I made a decision and there's nothing either of us coulda done until we touch down in Berlin anyway. If we could have just waited then you wouldn't be so upset. I was just trying to help you feel less scared then you had to." He took hold of her shoulders and forced her to look up into his blue eyes. "Are you listening to me? This is serious."

Honestly the brunette was half listening. Her hands had clenched into shaking fists and she was already thinking in worst case scenarios. ""I can't believe you did this. The second this plane lands-

"The second this plane lands we are going to meet up with England and France and whoever else and head to the quarentine do you understand?" He was the most serious he had been in a long time and the cabin was completely quiet. "I said do you understand me DC? This isn't a joke. If you run off and do something reckless.. How will I protect you?"

She met his now guarded gaze. He was scared too, and there was nothing he could do to help everyone who was in danger. She knew that if she put herself in danger as well she would just worry him more, but nothing was going to stop her getting to Italy. He needed her and America needed to understand that. DC knew when they all got to the quarantine she would be gone. America would have to understand. She needed to see Italy safe, just like he needed her to get to Berlin.

"Answer me DC please. We'll get to him, and we'll do it together."

Her mind was still running a million miles an hour. She needed to get to Berlin and understand the gravity of the situation. She had formulated a plan for herself. "I'm scared." She admitted to the nation in front of her.

He set his hands on her cheeks. "Yeah me too. But just keep it together a little while longer okay."

Inside he was a wreck. She was torn now. She knew America was right, she would be going straight into the lion's den if she went alone, but Italy was alone now fending for himself with whoever was still alive and most likely Romano and Rome as well. She needed to be where they all were and she wasn't going to let anyone convince her otherwise. With her heart set she took a calming breath.

"There's my girl." America muttered planting a kiss on her temple.

"My hero." Came DC's automatic response.

Canada and Ottawa let out a breath. Ottawa knew DC too well to not see the plan behind her eyes and he noticed America choosing to ignore it. He knew the blonde nation knew her better than anyone, and couldn't except she wasn't listening to him right now. This, he realized, was going to be a real test for all of them. The plane continued to zip over the clouds towards the storm that was waiting for them and everyone present in the plane knew there was going to be nothing good waiting for them once the plane touched down.


End file.
